Chapter 42
is the 42nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta's attack knocks Baro back into a wall and he coughs up blood. Theresa Rapual marvels at Asta's power, despite his lack of mana. Gauche Adlai destroys more of Neige's Snow Friends. Panicked, Neige traps Gauche with Snow Lime Rock and celebrates trapping Gauche and his mirror. However, Neige is hit from behind by Gauche's Real Double, which proceeds to free Gauche. Theresa points out that both fighters have great mana but Gauche has more fighting experience. Baro grumbles about Neige's loss, and Asta grabs his collar and asks why he would steal children's mana, if he knows how difficult life is without magic. Baro refuses to answer and taunts Asta, who clenches and rears back his fist. Theresa yells for Asta not to punch Baro, and Asta slams his fist into the wall next to Baro's head. Asta points out that beating up Baro will not erase what he has done but that he will spend the rest of his life making up for it. Baro sweats and looks over at the crater Asta made in the wall. Theresa commends Asta's choice and asks if he can do anything for the other children. While off to the side, Baro pulls something out of his shirt and presses a button. Asta runs through the group of children, hitting their heads with his sword and yelling for them to wake up. Once they all have woken, Theresa gathers them together and heals them. She talks to Asta about Lily Aquaria, the Sister from Asta's church in Hage. Apparently Lily described Asta as short and loud but hardworking and persevering. Asta renews his vow to pursue Lily. Gauche kicks the fallen Neige. Theresa reprimands him but he asks why he should stop after what Neige did to his sister. Marie Adlai tells her brother that she is healed and that he can stop, but he responds that he will remove anything that might endanger her. Theresa comments that they still need to find a way to return the children's mana, and asks the criminals why they would endanger children, who are the future of the Clover Kingdom, the third leaf of the clover. They do not initially respond, but Neige breaks down, revealing he only wanted some friends, and asks Baro what he should do. Baro thinks about how this was supposed to be an easy way to make money and how he had wanted to live a long, peaceful life. Asta demands to know how to return the stolen mana. However, a voice greets them and a portal appears at the cave entrance. Baro demands that the other mages be dealt with. Sally steps forth, tells him to shut up, and instead greets Asta, remarking on their quick reunion. Asta stares in amazed recognition, and Gauche asks if this is another enemy. He attacks but she redirects the attack with Sticky Salamander and tells him to step aside and release everyone. Fights *Asta, Gauche Adlai, and Theresa Rapual vs. Sally and Baro Events *Rescue the Children Mission Magic and Spells used References Navigation